


Against The Wind

by yalikejaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalikejaz/pseuds/yalikejaz
Summary: Nishinoya picks up the phone, but at what cost?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Against The Wind

The wind lifted his hair gently into the air, as if trying to help him make up his mind. Asahi had been standing at the edge of the building's roof for hours. When he woke up, he left his apartment and made his way to the tallest building he could find access to. He hadn't eaten anything all day, but his body felt numb. He felt like he was floating with the burning sun behind him, going down as it did every evening. 

With a sigh he pulled his phone from his pocket. He couldn't help but to frown when he saw his notifications almost empty. The only thing he saw was a facebook notification saying that Nishinoya had tagged him in a post. With a few clicks, he saw the post. It was a picture of the two of them wrapped around each other, laughing. It was taken on Asahi's last birthday by Sugawara after Asahi blew out the candles. Above it was captioned, "I really miss my bestfriend <3". 

Those five words had sent his emotions over the edge. He could feel the familiar rolling of sadness through his body as the little restraint he had crumpled. Tears were dripping down his already tear stained cheeks. He could feel his resolve shattering. He was going to break Nishinoya's heart, but Asahi simply just could not go on. With shaking fingers, Asahi pulled up the contact titled as "Mini Hulk" and pressed call. It took two rings for the other to answer. 

The wind was now blowing so hard Asahi could hardly stand on the edge. He could also barely hear Nishinoya, but he did. "Hey Asahi, what's up?" The small boy said as he accepted the call. 

The sound of the rushing wind sent a pang of worry through the Libero, he was listening intently for Asahi's soft voice. What he had heard, shocked him. "I-... I'm sorry." Asahi stated, his voice quivering. 

Nishinoya was quick to recognize the sadness in the Ace's words. In a low, serious tone he responded with, "Asahi, where are you?"

Asahi could only cry. He just wanted to hear Nishinoya's voice one last time. Not make him concerned. "Noya," he started only to be interrupted by a sob. "I'm okay, don't.." he couldnt keep his cries at bay as he tried to finish his sentence. "Worry about me, okay!" He called out as he started to cry harder. He was terrified. He knew it was going to hurt when he hit the ground. He knew he was going to make everyone around him sad, but it was just too much. He couldn't handle the feelings he was having. He tried the therapy and the medications. They just weren't helping. 

Nishinoya was quick to catch on to what was happening as he ran down the the livingroom. He covered the microphone on his phone with his hands as he explained what was happening to his mom, tears burning in his eyes. She was quick to phone the police as he asked once more, "Asahi, where are you!" 

That time, however, his voice was urgent and full of fear. He didn't want to lose Asahi. 

The tall ace hadn't responded. He only shook his head and cried harder. He hated hearing the panic in Nishinoya's voice, though not as much as he hated himself for being the cause.

He could feel his struggle against the wind starting to loosen up. "I'm sorry for scaring you Nishinoya, I just.." he whimpered as he managed to catch his breath from the sobbing. He wanted to come clean. "I l-love you," he said aloud for the first time, his throat raw and eyes burning. "So much that it hurts." He couldnt help but to cry again, only harder. He refused to hear Nishinoya's pleas as he cried into the phone. "I want you... to.. l-live good," he sobbed and set the phone down. He had made his decision. 

He swallowed as he let the wind push him. Asahi felt numb at first, like he was flying. Then he could feel his body thrashing, trying to reach for something, anything. He could feel the fear bubbling beneath his skin, ripping at the seams of his head. With a scream that was cut out by his sobs of despair and fear, he fell to the concrete below the building. 

He would never get to hear the blood curdling screams of Nishinoya into the phone speaker as he desperately called for Asahi.   


**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling so angsty I decided to write. And then I cried as I did!


End file.
